Various types of card and money holders are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a card and money holder with a magnifying lens including a carrying case having a pair of flaps foldably and continuously attached along a middle crease, a magnifying lens hingedly attached to the middle crease between an interior surface of each of a front flap and a back flap of the pair of flaps, and a zipper configured to securely attach the front flap to the back flap. What has been further needed is at least one single slit horizontally disposed within the interior surface of the front flap and, alternately, the interior surface of the back flap, and a plurality of slits horizontally and medially disposed within the interior surface of each of the front flap and the back flap.
The magnifying lens hingedly attached to the middle crease of the carrying case enables a user with poor vision to better read and locate his identification card, credit cards, and cash within the carrying case. Since a length of the magnification lens substantially conforms to a length of the carrying case, the user can better read the print located on any card disposed within the plurality of slits on the front flap and the back flap of the carrying case. The plurality of slits is configured to be disposed in varying arrangements on the interior surface of each of the front flap and the back flap depending on whether the carrying case is intended for use by a male user and, alternately, a female user. Lastly, one of a plurality of tabs is medially attached to one of the plurality of slits in order to assist the user in locating and storing a plurality of credit cards. For each one of the plurality of tabs, a color-coded matching adhesive tab can be affixed to one of the plurality of credit cards in order to more quickly and efficiently locate the credit card within the carrying case.